A switching power supply is a power supply that maintains an output voltage by controlling a ratio between an on time and an off time of a power switch/transistor. Switching power supplies are widely and preferably used in many electronic devices due to their relatively small size, light weight, and high conversion efficiency. In addition, switching power supplies are also finding applications in the rapidly developing electronic information industry.